


Mistress mine

by daomo7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, 但是本文一方已组成家庭, 只是守护向, 因此不打这对的tag, 虽然我吃葬克, 过去捏造
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 雪天后的造访。





	Mistress mine

标题：Mistress mine  
原作：黑执事  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：葬仪屋，文森特，克劳迪娅  
摘要：雪天后的造访。  
警告：过去捏造；虽然我吃葬克，但是本文一方已组成家庭，因此不打这对的tag，只是守护向  
注释：标题出自莎士比亚，意为“我的小姐”。结尾也只断章取义引用了这两段，与全诗的背景无关。

 

文森特在自家庭院里见到那个有些眼熟的男人时，对方正侧对着他站在花坛边，半转着头望着后院铁门的方向出神。不清楚他站了多久，毕竟下了一夜的雪早就停了，没有在他身上留下落白的痕迹。

男孩踩着积雪走到他身边，礼貌发问。

“您在看什么，先生？”

对方应声转过头看向他，发帘下的表情有几分迷惑，似乎此前并未意识到附近有人存在。不过很快，那双毫无血色的唇重新咧开了，露出白而整齐的牙。

“甜的，”他以衣袖挥向铁栅栏示意，笑得像任何一个喜爱孩子的正常人，“试试？”

克劳迪娅一掌朝他的后脑勺拍下。

小文森特移开视线。他刚才可能清楚听到了一声脆响。

“啊……”被打得一趔趄的男人站稳了，慢吞吞抬起脑袋和右手，将散了的银发往后梳了一把，“手劲还是一如既往的漂亮，我的小姐。”

不知何时出现的凡多路海姆家的伯爵收回手，笑容温和：“反应迟钝了，我的绅士。”

男人蹲下身，对过去将滑落的帽子拾起并递给他的文森特笑了笑：“劳您驾，少爷，多谢。”

“文斯，”克劳迪娅唤她儿子的乳名，“回房间去，和你父亲待着，我和你亲爱的葬仪屋舅舅有话要说。”

男孩乖巧地向二人行礼离开，小巧的背影一步步踩着积雪，稳健的步伐透着非这个年纪的孩子应有的贵族气质。

“Uncle。”男人半转过身，咋了下舌，“您这为小生排的是什么辈分？”

克劳迪娅一转手中合起的折扇，扇的柄部被稳稳握住，另一端点在葬仪屋的锁骨上方。那看似寻常闺阁女子所持的装饰物，在其主人手中犹如骑士的佩剑。

“现在太冷了，我打算等开春去送我的女儿学击剑。你觉得呢？”她表情自然，仿佛只是在谈论子女的教育问题而已。

男人配合地举起双手：“法兰西丝小姐将会是小生见过的最优秀的女剑士，甚至或许比起她母亲也有过之而无不及。”

女子微弯了眉眼，收回折扇。为人父母，总是会希望自己的孩子优秀，甚至比自己还要优秀。

“所以，这次的来意是？”

“自然是有情报向伯爵您汇报……”葬仪屋掸了帽上沾染的雪屑，重新戴正，“有关东方的那片大陆。”

他后半句的语气难得收了一贯的调笑，变得严肃且低沉。克劳迪娅垂眼扫视了四周，转身带路：“外面太冷了，回室内说吧。”

曾经的高职死神从善如流地跟在对方身后。其实有他在的情况下根本不必担心谈话环境的私密性，但他仍无比赞同对方的谨小慎微。

毕竟他还想多守护这位家主一段时间。

 

现在是十九世纪的六十年代，彼时在为维多利亚女王奔波效力的仍是凡多路海姆家的那位女伯爵，而性情古怪的棺材铺老板还没有后来那般对女王的深恶痛绝。

 

What's to come is still unsure,  
In delay there lies not plenty.


End file.
